A wide variety of telecommunication applications utilize fiber optic cables, and in turn involve fiber optic cable splicing and fiber optic cable storage. In these applications, a splice tray is often used to store spliced fiber optic cables. The splice trays commonly include a splice chip for holding or retaining the splice elements of the cables. In telecommunications centers, numerous cables are present. It is desired that such equipment can organize the cables and permit access to the cables in an orderly manner.